


You poor little faggot, you're sealed with a kiss

by Hannibal_Winchester



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sid, Fluff, Frottage, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia, RPF, Top John, lots of smut, punk fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_Winchester/pseuds/Hannibal_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John said he’d never kissed a bloke. Sid had. He didn’t care what people thought about him and it was well known that he was always up for anything, especially when he was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Mr Lydon, I know you've said that you and Sid weren't gay.  
> The handcuff incident with Viv Albertine (guitarist from the Slits) really happened, it's in her autobiography.  
> Simmo= Paul Simonon from the Clash.  
> Title is from the Sex Pistol song 'New York'. I don't own it.

It all started with a kiss. A one time, meaningless kiss. Well no, actually it all started because John said he'd never kissed a bloke. Sid had. He didn't care what people thought about him and it was well known that he was always up for anything, especially when he was bored. One time he'd handcuffed himself to Viv Albertine for a day just to make her uncomfortable. Anything to relieve the boredom. John was never sure if Sid actually was bisexual or just said he was to appear more like Bowie. Either way, he would't have been surprised.

***

"You wot? Never kissed a bloke?"  
Steve sounded outraged. John scowled and definitely didn't blush. "Wot? You all 'ave?" His band mates all nodded. "When?" Sid grinned "Loads of times mate." It was no secret that Sid could charm the pants off anyone he wanted, despite his limited experiences beyond kissing. "Sidney you're a slut." Sid laughed, knowing full well that John meant it, as well as only teasing him. Paul admitted to having kissed Steve and Glen a few times when they were all off their heads on whatever amphetamines they'd consumed before shows. "What about you, Jonesy?" Steve looked slightly awkward at this, as if he'd hoped that John wouldn't investigate further, which was a daft thing to hope for because it was John and he could be quite the nosy sod at times. "Well, er, I've... you know... With Glen... gone down on each other once or twice...But never more than that. I'm not a fucking faggot." Sid pointed out that he was hardly straight for having had a dick in his mouth and was swiftly punched in the arm. John sniggered, thinking he was in the clear. Nope. Cook turned to him. "Johnny, I dare you to kiss one of us." "Who?" "I dunno. Pick." Well fuck. Steve was rumoured to be a great kisser but was a knob head. Paul could be nice but could also be a twat. Sid was definitely a twat but it was Sid. He was technically a John. "Well I've known you the longest and I'm sittin' next to you and can't be bothered movin' so it may as well be you Sidney." Sid shuffled closer, knowing full well that John wouldn't shift. Stubborn sod. He was sitting facing the older boy, and gently turned his shoulders so John was facing him more. He cupped John's face and slowly closed the gap between them. John was expecting Sid to just shove his tongue down his throat, instead of this gentle swiping at his bottom lip. John opened his mouth to return the kiss, head feeling light and not thinking twice about kissing his best friend. They can't have been kissing long but it felt like hours until they broke apart. Sid smirked, "So 'ow was I?" "Eh, I've kissed better." "I was great and you know it." Harmless banter. John had feared that things would be weird, having known each other for so long but Sid was relaxed, so John didn't worry.

***

Steve had tried to make things weird between John and Sid by calling them 'lovebirds' but John simply threatened to tell whatever girl Steve was with that night about him getting his rocks off with Glen. That made him shut up pretty sharpish. Sid had laughed at that. It was nice, making Sid laugh. He didn't laugh at much so making him do so was almost an achievement. He had a nice laugh. Nice mouth too. 'Good for kissin'. Oh what the fuck. It's been a week and you're still thinkin' about it? Go out and shag a girl for fuck's sake.' John wasn't usually one for one night stands, being shy and awkward didn't help. But this seemed like an emergency situation. Luckily they were going out that night. Well, they went out most nights, spending what little money Malcolm paid them until they couldn't walk straight, talk straight or act straight, in the case of Steve and Glen. Later at the club, John had tried, and failed, to pick up a cute looking red-head, but she was too dismissive of prog rock for his liking and she ended up going home with Joe Strummer. 'Arrogant prick'. Sid was hitting on Simmo, who looked bemused, bless him, but was too nice to tell Sid to piss off. He really was a genuinely nice bloke, always polite to John, despite friction between Malcolm and Simmo's manager, Bernie. Ridiculously good looking too, something even straight guys noticed about him John found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. 'Can't be better than Sid though. What the fuck am I doin'? Again? Bloody 'ell, get a grip.' In his staring at the Сlash's bass player, he hadn't noticed Sid stumbling to his side until he felt a long arm slung across his shoulders, pulling him closer as the taller boy leaned his weight onto John. "Bloody 'ell, nearly made me fall over you twat." Sid ignored him and brought his head down lose to John's, breath tickling his neck and, combined with the alcohol, making his head spin. "Look at them, left corner, right at the back. They don't think no one can see them" came the breathy whisper, the smell of cheap beer and vodka hitting John instantly. "Who?" Sid just lifted his hand to John's chin and turned his face to look at two blokes furiously kissing in the corner. One had the other pressed right up against the wall. With a jolt, John realised that he recognised the couple. "Glen and Steve?" "Yeah. Fuckin' tasty isn't it?" John found himself nodding along, unable to take his eyes away from the spectacle in front of him. Glen, who'd been pressed against the wall, had his legs nudged open by Steve, who'd ground his leg into the crotch of his former band mate, simultaneously grinding into his thigh. They broke their kiss to moan into each other's necks. John couldn't hear them but wished he could.

He felt a warm tongue trailing up his neck to his ear, then sharp teeth nipping his lobe and pulling at the safety pins pierced through them. The sharp flashes of pain shooting to his groin. Leather trousers no longer seemed like a great idea, quickly becoming impossibly tighter. "Shit, Sid" was all his brain could comprehend, still unable to look away from his guitarist rubbing up against his ex-bass player. His current bass player was sucking and nipping his neck, moving down to his collarbone, exposed in his tattered black t-shirt. He instinctively pressed back into the warm body behind him, into the hardness pressing against the small of his back. It was unusual for Sid to make the first move on people, usually too awkward and unsure of himself for that. Seemed pretty bloody sure of what he wanted now. "Sidney. Fuck." John leaned his head onto Sid's shoulder, his hand moving to clutch at the back of the younger boy's thigh, effectively pulling him even closer. "Fuckin' 'ell John" came a surprised gasp. Sid hadn't expected John to go along with this, never mind feel up his legs like that. Must've been more drunk that he realised. A pale bony hand snaked it's way around John's waist to press into the bulge there before withdrawing. Fucking tease. The hand returned, fingers deftly working the zip down and sliding in. John wasn't wearing underwear. No room for it in SEX leather trousers. The fingers stopped just before reaching his cock. "Fuck Sid, what if someone sees?" "No one's gonna care about two skinny blokes getting off in a corner, not with Glen and Steve being as loud as they are. But I'll stop if you want." He sounded genuine, which was reassuring. "You can't stop now you fuckin' cock tease." John felt the grin against his neck as he ground back into the crotch of the boy behind him. "Alright, but not here then, if you're shy." With that, all contact was removed and John whined at the loss of warmth against his arse. Sid laced their fingers together and pulled him outside, intending to press him up against a wall behind the club, which would've happened if there had't been a gang of teddy boys hanging around. "Fuckin' faggots, boys, look. Beat the shit out of them. Fuckin' fairies." Sid was already wrapping his belt around his fist while John lashed out with a mean left hook. That was a benefit of being left-handed, in fights people always expected you to hit with your right hand. There were too many to fight alone so they just kept their heads down and ran for it. Managed to jump into a taxi and jump out again near their squat, scarpering without paying. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, John woke with a headache, collapsed on a mattress with Sid’s arm across his abdomen. It wasn’t unusual for them to sleep next to each other, it got bitterly cold in that squat. John staggered to his feet and tripped over to the bathroom to drink water from the tap. The tap in the “kitchen” was bust. Water helped clear his headache. The previous night’s events came swirling back and he blushed at the memories. What the fuck had possessed him to let his best mate grope him while watching two of his other mates getting off? Fuck it was sick. But so hot. John had to grip the edges of the sink until his knuckles turned white in a futile attempt to stay in reality and not drift off into a hazy daydream about Sid and his tongue. He’d always been closer to Sid than with anyone else, even his own brothers. But when had those lines between friendship blurred into something more? John couldn’t tell but he was realising that he had feelings for his tall, skinny friend. That mess of wild spiked hair, eyes that always winked at him, perfect kissable lips and those hands. Strong hands with long skilled fingers. Not skilled at bass playing but he was a pretty good drummer and sax player. John had often enjoyed watching those fingers dance up and down a saxophone when they were busking or when watching Sid in the Flowers of Romance. ‘I bet they’d feel good on the inside.’ John’s train of thought was soon interrupted.

The door opened and Sid stood blinking in the doorway. “Sorry, didn’t know you were in here.” His voice was sleepy and his hair ruffled on one side, the sight and sound going straight to John’s groin. “I just wanted to sort out...” Sid gestured downwards, and it was only then that John noticed his friend’s hard-on, eyes having barely left his face. Quite gentlemanly really. John looked away quickly, obviously embarrassed, making Sid smirk. “Want a hand with that?” came the mumbled request, head still turned away. Sid was taken aback, “You sure about that?”. John turned to look him straight in the eye. “Very sure Sidney.” Sid lazily ambled over and pulled John into a kiss. It was harder than their first kiss, head spinning, knees weakening. John let go of the sink he was being pressed into and clung to Sid, right hand curling in the hair at the nape of his neck, the other grabbing at his hip. Sid grunted when he felt the fingers run through his hair, spurring John to pull harder, resulting in an audible whine. The hand left Sid’s bony hip and scratched at the skin above the waistline of his low slung teddy boy trousers. More whining as pink marks contrasted with the amphetamine pale skin. ‘Mine’ was the only word resounding through John’s head during the moment. He’d rarely felt this in control of life, not since his illness anyway. Sid’s trousers were awkwardly fumbled open with one hand, the other still clutched in his hair, tilting his head back as John leaned forward to attack at the exposed throat, biting and sucking marks up to Sid’s sharp jawline, left hand now gripping around the base of his hard cock. John hesitated for a moment. He’d never been on this end of a hand job. What did girls usually to him? What did he do to himself while wanking? He slowly moved his hand down to the head, rubbing his thumb over the slit before moving back down to the base, giving a slight twist. And repeat. It probably wasn’t the best hand job ever given but Sid was so worked up that he didn’t care. “Johnny fuck. Fuck. Shit” repeated like a litany. It didn’t take too long before he was cumming, spunk covering John’s fingers and staining his already unclean trousers.


	3. Chapter 3

Sid grinned, lost in that hazy, post-orgasm bliss. He lifted John’s spunk covered fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, like a cat lapping at cream. John was mesmerised, holy shit the things that filthy mouth could do. He stood staring at his ridiculously pretty friend until his grey eyes were met by brown, both sets of pupils blown wide, for once not from pot or speed but from love and lust, the most fucked up drugs of all. Slowly sinking to his knees, not bothering to fasten his pants back up, and pulling John down until he was sitting on the closed lid of the lav, Sid cocked his head up at John. “Can I help you out luv?” John actually laughed at that. Smug idiot. Nice pet name though. “Not gonna fuckin’ say no now, am I darlin’?” Great, now they have cutesy names for each other, like those sickening couples they always sniggered at together. It didn’t feel weird though, a boy he’d known since high school now on his knees about to suck him off. “Jesus Christ you’re taking your time. ‘urry up.” Sly smile from aforementioned boy on his knees, “Why? Somewhere better to be?”

John couldn’t actually remember if he had plans that day, or even what day it was. This memory loss wasn’t scary though, it just helped him concentrate on the hands peeling the leather trousers from under his hips until they fell bunched about his ankles. The cold air felt wonderful on his hard dick and made him shiver. “Sidney please” he began but Sid shook his head. “Don’t ask me.” It took a minute for John to understand what he meant. ‘Who else would I ask? Oh right. Don’t ask him. Tell him.’ “Suck me off Sidney. My slut.” That last part came out more fondly than intended but it still made Sid moan around the tip of his cock “All yours Johnny.” The blow job was sloppy but damn good. Sid gave head a lot better than he played bass. Even took John right down to the back of his throat. John didn’t want to think about Sid’s previous experience on his knees, not that he could think about anything other than the wet heat swallowing around his dick. He came moaning his best friend’s name like it was the most important word in the universe. And to him it was. He sat there, trying to regain his breath with his heart hammering away like a freight train. He felt the happiest he’d ever felt. Happier than Arsenal winning a match. Euphoric, like the connections with audiences at gigs, but on a more intimate level.

It’s a good job John was already sitting down, because he was sure that his legs would have buckled from beneath him. His knees felt like jelly so he collapsed on the floor next to Sid, both feeling completely shagged out, despite not having actually shagged yet. They sat there until they both realised how starving they were,which only took a few minutes. “Oi, what you want to do for breakfast?” John asked, already wondering if chippy’s were open at this time, then wondering what time it was. Probably afternoon. “Dunno. Got any money left?” Important question. Did they spend all their money last night or get distracted by gayness before they could? They both checked their pockets and had enough between them for two portions of chips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, been bust sorting out uni stuff


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a long time to update. I started university in September and haven't had time to write.

After returning home and after eating, Sid strolled into what passed as a kitchen, picked up the kettle and wandered into the bathroom to fill it. “Want a cuppa?” John blinked, sitting sprawled on some cushions on the floor. It was rare of Sid to offer anyone a cuppa, usually preferring for someone to make one for him, the lazy sod. “Yeah go on then” he shouted back. There was a clattering in the kitchen until Sid eventually appeared with two steaming mugs. He handed one to John before sitting next to him, their arms occasionally brushing. They sat in silence, small jolts of electricity going through John whenever his arm touched Sid’s. He leaned back, almost lying against his friend. Sid grinned before pulling John’s arm out from under him, causing him to topple backwards. “Oi! Prick. What was that for?” Sid laughed “Because it’s funny” John just lay there, looking up at him, trying to look annoyed but failing and laughing. There was an almost palpable tension between them, both remembering the morning’s encounter in the bathroom. 

“Can’t stand it any more.” John hoped that Sid would kiss him, but instead he got up, went over to a stack of records, picked one out and put it on. John’s disappointment turned to surprise that it was one of his reggae albums instead of Bowie or the New York Dolls. “Dance?” The taller boy asked, look of mischief in his eyes. The older boy clambered to his feet “Alright then”. It was awkward, just the two of them dancing, but then Sid started doing a weird move that made him look like a chicken, straight face the entire time. John burst out laughing and tried to out-silly him. After a while, and after turning the record over, Sid pulled John over to him. One arm around his waist, and one around his neck, he slotted their hips together, rolling into him to the beat of the music. John pulled him tighter as they grinded, moving in to kiss him. The slow rhythm was broken as they got more frantic, shedding clothes as Sid pushed him against a wall, towering over him.

The wall was cold against John’s back but it felt good against his burning skin. Sid was making his way down his neck, past the cluster of hickeys from the night before, down his chest, biting his friend’s waist and hips, slowly undoing the buttons of his leather trousers. “Do you ever wear underwear?” Sid asked, looking smug at ruining the moment. “Westwood never leaves enough room for underwear. Plus it saves on washing.” Sid sniggered “And saves time ‘ey? Dirty bastard” John smirked down at him, “You like it, filthy slut. Now put that pretty mouth of yours to better use.” Sid obliged, pulling out John’s hardening dick and deep throating him. John moaned at the heat and wetness consuming his cock and began to thrust. He looked down at his friend, eyes closed and mouth stretched around him. “Christ Sidney, you’re beautiful.” Sid’s eyes opened and he looked up at John through his lashes. John felt a pang in his stomach. Sid will always be more than just his best friend, he’d always known that. 

It didn’t take too long until John came, Sid eagerly swallowing and licking it all. “Thanks John.” He looked up at him until John tried to move with his pants round his knees and toppled over onto him. “Thanks for what?” Sid stopped sniggering and looked serious, “for callin’ me beautiful.” John cupped his face “I meant it. Darlin’” Shit, the pet name’s sticking. He pulled into a long, slow kiss, hands reaching down to Sid’s waist to undo his trousers. “John, wait. Will you...” he trailed off, looking shy. “Will you fuck me?” John’s brain melted at the thought of Sid writhing under him as he fucked him into oblivion. “Yeah” was the only reply he could come up with. The younger boy stood and slinked over to the mattress they called their bed and beckoned John over, who wasn’t long in following him. He stood over his tall friend, reaching down, fingers gently stroking his stomach and chest. “Shit, that tickles. Feels good though.” John’s fingers slowly inched towards Sid’s waistband and released his already hard cock. He stroked him for a bit, before removing Sid’s trousers completely. Sid shivered, before pulling John down on top of him, kissing and grinding away the cold. “Do you still have that lube you nicked off Jonesy?” Sid reached over to a nightstand, and pulled out a mostly full bottle. “Of course you do, dirty whore”. John wasn’t too sure what to do next, hesitating for a while. Never fucked a girl in the arse, never mind a bloke. “Finger me arse. Stretch me out for you.” Sid seemed like an expert, which made John feel uncomfortable at the thought of someone else fucking his Sidney. But he slicked up a finger anyway and gently eased it into his friend’s tight arsehole, slowly moving it in and out as Sid squirmed underneath him. “This feels weird.” “Feels weirder for me, I’ve got a finger up me arse.” “Haven’t you done this before?” “Nah, virgin. Never been with a girl either.” “So how do you know what to do?” “Gay porn mags. Think you can add another finger now.” John slicked up another finger and slid them back into the engulfing heat. ‘Fuck this is gonna feel nice on my dick.’ he thought, slowly starting to twist his fingers and scissor them. Sid wriggled around until John’s hit something and Sid moaned. “Do that again.” He did, and Sid moaned again. John started to pick up the pace after adding a third finger. “Christ Johnny just fuck me already. I need to feel your dick.” Lubing up his dick, he slowly entered Sid until he was balls deep. He stayed there, marvelling at the sensation and letting Sid adjust. “Thank god my dick’s not that big, or this could’ve taken ages.” Sid laughed, then gasped as John’s cock brushed his prostate. “Fuck me Johnny, please.” John started slowly rolling his hips, but Sid hooked one leg around his waist, pulling him in deeply and quickly. John grunted and began to pick up the pace, getting faster and deeper, Sid whining whenever he missed his prostate. “You’re such a slut for me, Sidney, begging for my cock. You gonna work your way around the band now? Suckin’ us all off during rehearsal?” Sid moaned at the thought but shook his head, “Only yours Johnny” they were both breathless now, nearing the edge. John wrapped his hand around Sid’s dick, jacking him off in rough strokes. The stimulation of a hand on his cock and having his ass pounded quickly brought Sid to orgasm, cumming on his stomach and ass squeezing around John’s dick, who came shortly after, deep inside Sid.

“Shit, didn’t think about a johnny.” John mumbled, after collapsing down next to Sid. “It’s okay, I was a virgin and you don’t have sex often.” Was a virgin. It seemed a bit surreal to John, having known Sid for a long time and now popped his cherry. Sid reached over to put his arm around John’s waist, kissing him on the shoulder. “Thanks again John.” John somehow found the energy to push himself up and turned to face Sid. “You don’t need to thank me. I want you to know...” He trailed off, trying to find the best way to express himself, “I want you to know that I’m not messin’ around with you.” Sid looked upset, his stomach tightening, “So what, that’s it? You’re gonna act like this didn’t happen?” John looked confused, “No, I meant I wasn’t messing you around, I wasn’t just experimentin’ with you or nothin’ like that. I really like you Sid.” He’d half turned away from Sid, afraid he’d laugh at him. “I really like you too John, have for a while,” turning John towards him and kissing him as gently as he had that first time they kissed.


End file.
